


When Morning Comes

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, batoutofkansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: Let me sleep on it/Baby, baby let me sleep on it/Let me sleep on it/I'll give you an answer in the morning





	When Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> for the [](http://batoutofkansas.livejournal.com/profile)[batoutofkansas](http://batoutofkansas.livejournal.com/) challenge. Doood. Meatloaf lyrics + the Winchesters = love. For sure. I was going to post this yesterday but then I forgot and then by the time I remembered I was at [](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile)[clex_monkie89](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/)'s getting ready to go see Ten Inch Hero, and that kinda won out :/

When their father was gone and the sounds of the fight had died out into nothing, Sam picked up his bags and took them to the front door. He glanced at his brother, catching Dean watching him.

"Come with me, Dean. At least to the school. Help me check out the dorms," Sam begged.

"Sam," Dean pleaded. "Don't do this, man, don't make me choose."

"Please, Dean? Just – you don't even have to stay the night. Just," Sam stopped. "You can come back to him, just, come with me until I'm there?"

Sam was a little boy then, begging his big brother to walk him to school. Dean blinked and Sam was eighteen again, taller than his big brother now.

"If you wait until morning, I'll take you there, Sammy."

"I can't wait until morning, Dean. I don't know when Dad will be back and I don't wanna deal with that," Sam told him, shaking his head.

Dean sighed. "Sammy, you gotta give me until the morning. I need to make sure he's okay, you know?"

Sam glared at his older brother, his eyes shining with hurt and near-tears. "Why? Why do you need to make sure he's okay? He's never made sure we were, so why should we have to make sure he is?"

Dean closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. He took a deep breath before answering. "Sammy. Listen to me. He's just hurt, okay? He didn't mean any of that."

Sam snorted. "Sure he didn't. Because people who tell you to get gone and stay gone don't mean what they say. Especially when they reach for a gun while saying it."

Dean shook his head. "No way, Sammy. He didn't."

"He did, Dean. You were standing right there. You saw it."

"No, he didn't," Dean growled out. It was the same tone of voice he always used to tell Sam that the discussion was closed.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Fine. Believe what you want. I'm leaving," he told him. What he didn't say was ' _I wish you would come with me_ ' or ' _If you don't come I'll miss you_ ' or ' _How can you take his side instead of mine, I'm your_ little brother'.

Dean watched him walk away silently, his eyes never leaving him. What he didn't say was ' _Can't you just wait until morning so I can come with you?_ ' or ' _I'll miss you so much, Sammy_ ' or ' _I'm so proud of you for getting into this school and standing up for your dreams_ '.

Sam paused in the doorway, but didn't turn around. His grip tightened on his bag, and he took a deep breath, like maybe he was going to say something, like maybe he was going to say everything he didn't say, but he didn't.

Behind him, Dean watched, his eyes sad and his mouth tight, like he was holding in everything he wasn't saying, like he wanted to call his baby brother back to him, but he didn't.

In the distance, there was a roll of thunder, the soundtrack for the rift that was forming between the two boys. After the sound had died away, Sam stepped out onto the porch. "Bye, Dean," he whispered, stepping into the rain to hide the tears that spilled.

Inside, his brother didn't hide his tears, just stood in the hallway letting them roll down his cheeks.</blockquote>  



End file.
